Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Handbook
by enterthedragon57
Summary: Naruto is the hanyou son of the Yondaime and Kyubi, both of whom are deceased. He now lives with his father's ex-lover, Uzumaki Kushina. Meanwhile, Itachi is the Hokage and is battling a secret political war. And let's not forget about Orochimaru discontd
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is the hanyou son of the Yondaime and Kyubi, both of whom are deceased. He now lives with his father's ex-lover, Uzumaki Kushina. Meanwhile, Itachi is the Hokage and is battling a secret political war. And let's not forget about Orochimaru.**

**Prologue**

Uzumaki Kushina couldn't help but smile at the broad grin that Naruto gave her as the two completed their training.

_The smile I fell in love with...heheh_ she thought as Naruto folded his hands behind his head and lied down.

"So, Kushina-san, what are we doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Is something special happening tomorrow?" The redheaded former Whirlpool-nin asked.

"Did you seriously forget?! I'm becoming a Genin tomorrow!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, I'm a very busy Jounin! You can't expect me to remember everything!!" Kushina snapped back.

"Exactly, you're a Jounin! You shouldn't forget things period!!" Naruto shouted. Kushina then proceeded to beat her foster child senseless with her sandal.

--

"Ow, Kushina-san, you didn't have to hit so damn hard." Naruto said, rubbing his whiskered cheek. Kushina gave him an innocent smile while looking into his red eyes.

"Oh, I just remembered, you need new clothes!" Kushina said, slamming her fist into her empty palm.

"Why?"

"Well duh, you can't be a good ninja wearing orange." Kushina said. The hanyou looked offended.

"I can too!" Kushina tripped so that her sandal fell off.

"Oops, my sandal." Kushina said as she grabbed her shoe. Naruto, seeing the obvious threat, paled slightly and didn't say anything else. His foster parent put the shoe on with a smile. Naruto mumbled about something being unfair. "Well, I guess we can add some orange to your new costume."

"Really?!" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded while noticing how his blood red eyes went very well with his strawberry blond hair. Yes, Kushina was a fashionista, one of her many skills.

"Sure...in fact, I think I've got your costume all figured out. It'll be ready by tomorrow." The redhead said as the two walked home. Kushina ignored the glares and murmurs of the villagers while simultaneously keeping Naruto from noticing. She then looked up at the Hokage Mountain, specifically at the final head.

_You owe me big time for this when I die, you got that bub?_ Kushina threatened while softly glaring at Minato's face.

--

"So, are you done creating the 4-Man Genin Cells?" Asked the voice of an elderly man. The young Uchiha Itachi looked up at his predecessor's predecessor and nodded.

"Itachi, you are working too hard. You need rest." Sarutobi told him.

"I **will** bring faith back to the Uchiha name." Itachi said. Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the youngest Hokage stare out of the window.

"It must be a real pain to put four Genin into one cell, huh?" Sarutobi asked.

"Actually, I believe Tsunade-san's proposal was a good one." Itachi replied. Sarutobi seemed surprised by the answer.

"Really?"

"I think it will be good for Sasuke. Naruto too."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, huh? Say, are you old enough to drink yet?" Sarutobi asked. A small smile appeared on Itachi's face. Ever since Itachi became Hokage, Sarutobi had been trying to introduce him to sake. But the answer was always the same.

"Three more years Sarutobi-sama." The Uchiha said.

"Feh, eighteen is a completely decent age to drink!" Sarutobi said. Itachi laughed a bit, causing the Third Hokage to smile. It was good to see Itachi smiling. In all honesty, seeing Itachi work so hard almost made Sarutobi want to be Hokage again. The Uchiha was way to young to be that serious.

"Well, good-night sir, I have a lot of work to do." Itachi said as he opened a random drawer, revealing a large stack of papers. Sarutobi had the creeping suspicioun that they were already completed, but took the hint.

"Geez, you're too young to have a job like this. But I guess it's always been like that for you. Good-night Itachi." Sarutobi said before disappearing. Itachi was amazed at how fast the old man moved. Sarutobi moved almost as fast as himself, even with the huge age gap. The next face to step into Itachi's office really made the Hokage want to hit the happy juice.

"Hello...Danzo"

--


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I feel so bad for not mentioning that this is a yaoi fic. but please don't stop reading, it's just like a brotherly love type thing. But yeah the pairings are:**

**NaruKiba**

**NaruSai**

**NaruSasu. so yeah, please keep reading and expect the next chapter soon.**


End file.
